You Better Listen Next Time
by darkgirl3
Summary: Ethan's upset that Aiden didn't listen to him. He's trying to protect him and lecture him at the same time about what happens when he doesn't listen.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I wrote this story months ago while rewatching season 3 where Scott took apart the twins' bikes. It was back in March during power outage that this was done and held onto it til the right time.**

 **Characters: Ethan/Aiden**

 **Title: You Better Listen Next Time**

 **Summary: Ethan's upset that Aiden didn't listen to him. He's trying to protect him and lecture him at the same time about what happens when he doesn't listen.**

"I told you don't and wait, but no you just had to take off out of the classroom. What the hell were you thinking? We couldn't just take them on right there in the hallway." Ethan was pissed walking back and forth in the room he was sharing with Aiden. "I backed you up after school sure; no one else was there, but during school hours?" He was trying to see it Aiden's way. It just was hard to see what exactly his twin was going to do with teachers and students watching.

"He took my damn bike," Aiden growled out getting up off the bed. He could still feel the stinging of the cut that Deucalion had left not only on his face but Ethan's too. The stupid cane had a sharp point at the end which had wolfsbane or something that made it sting that much more. It had finally healed over, but it hadn't been right away. "They took yours apart, are you saying we shouldn't get even? If Duke hadn't showed up we could have kicked both their asses and you know it."

"That's not the point," Ethan let his own growl out pushing his brother back on the bed. "We don't hurt humans or get them hurt and you saw what happened when we locked Isaac in that closet with Allison."

They both knew that she was a hunter, but she was also human and that was a line they had both promised each other not to cross. They had done so many things, but not once had they hurt a human since what had happened the one time. He knew that their eyes would be blue if they weren't alpha red. He still felt sick after what had happened that night. It had been a promise he'd made Aiden swear on their parents' grave. He hoped every day that they'd be forgiven. He had always found another way around the orders if they were supposed to mess with a human. He'd faked plenty of deaths and Deucalion had never questioned it. He kept Aiden and his self alive and sane doing certain things.

They had both broken that promise today because of what happened to Allison. He was beyond pissed at Aiden for it too, which he had made sure he knew too. He hadn't been the one that shoved the drink machine against the door, Aiden had. He had gotten there too late to do anything, but he'd known that Aiden had done it. He'd tracked him down and he punched Aiden in the face. He hadn't meant to lose it, but he'd been ticked off at how far Aiden had gone. Everyday Deucalion was getting farther into his brother's mind and it was something he wasn't going to stand for.

He'd been talking to Danny having fun at lunch when Aiden texted him what he'd done. He hadn't wanted to leave Danny, but he had left him. He barely knew Danny, but in those minutes he could swear it was like he had known him forever. It had felt right in a way that it shouldn't have this soon. He really wished he could be sitting beside Danny right now instead of lecturing Aiden. Danny's arm around him and his breath against him had him on the happy train. Happy was something he barely felt anymore even when he was with Aiden he still felt lost.

He hadn't thought it was going to be as bad as it had gotten. He didn't know that Isaac was scared of locked up places. Somehow Aiden had found it out though. He had dragged Aiden away from where he had been hiding to see what happened next. He knew that Morell had to have told Aiden or Deucalion about Isaac's fear. He was going have to have a chat with her about what not to tell. He didn't need Aiden falling farther off the tracks because of orders.

"Don't push me right now. I never got to beat the shit out of those two for what they did with our bikes," Aiden said back his eyes shifting red.

He knew he was close to making Ethan snap. It wasn't easy to do it, but if he kept pushing he would. He'd already done it once today with the stunt he pulled. It had been years since he had seen Ethan that mad. It had been years since Ethan had punched him and it actually hurt. He had actually fallen on his ass when Ethan punched him because he wasn't expecting it. Ethan promising to do more than punch him had shocked him even more. Everyone thought he was the explosive twin. However, Ethan could be just as lethal if he wanted to be.

They hadn't really gotten into a fight with each other since they were little before their parents died. It was rare then, but sometimes they had and gotten grounded for it too. He was already looking for a fight needing to take his anger out on someone. They had been put against each other in their last pack made to fight. It was their alpha's sick twisted joke, but they had always pulled the punches. Ethan had known how to take pain too so he'd used that taken the pain with every punch if their former alpha thought they were faking.

They'd made it look real, but had never meant what they did to each other; it was about survival. Afterwards, if their damn alpha didn't drag them to separate rooms and lock them in for the night, they'd just lay there healing together in their room. It got worse if they were put against the other members of the pack though who didn't make it a fake fight. He still could remember nights with Ethan holding onto him telling him it was okay. He had been the one saying it after the one fight that had about killed Ethan. It was the only time he thought he was going to lose his best friend.

"I'll do what I have to. I got to make damn sure that you don't get our asses beat down by Duke. He told us not to get into any fights with Scott's pack. Play with them, but do not engage. I couldn't just let you hang, so when you went after them I helped you. But now you have to deal with being suspended for the next two weeks." Ethan growled out not letting Aiden get up when he tried. His eyes matched Aiden's deep red color daring his brother to move.

"What are you going to do about it, big brother? Are you going to make me listen? I can always pretend to be you a couple of days. No one can tell us apart, it's one of the reason Duke likes having us around. We do form one giant alpha that can take most any werewolf out." Aiden asked once again standing up getting in Ethan's personal space.

They could actually blend their scent when they came out of their merged form. It worked out perfectly at times when he needed Ethan close to him. He knew he had separation issues and a whole pile of other ones from the years of being tortured. He was alive and that was what he always told his self. Ethan had his own separation problems as well, but his ran so much deeper than Ethan's did. It was why he hated that in with a day Ethan was getting all close to Danny.

Aiden wasn't going to actually start anything with Ethan. He was trying to see how far he could push him, but he'd never lay a hand on Ethan. Punching Ethan in the hall had been hell. It was the first time in so long that he'd done it and he had felt worse than shit for doing it. He'd known why it had to be Ethan, Danny; Ethan was supposed to get close to Danny. What was the best way to get Ethan with Danny; act like Isaac had hauled off and punched Ethan for no reason.

"I'm not going after them unless we are told to, which we haven't been," Ethan said before backing away.

He could tell that Aiden was trying to push him into lashing out at the others. He wanted to boil over, but he wasn't going to. He took a breath before letting his eyes shift back to their natural color. Aiden could easily get him pissed at someone else by sending out his anger through their bond. He thought of Danny knowing it probably wasn't the best idea, but thinking of Danny cooled his anger down. He glared at Aiden for trying to force him into a fight before firmly pushing Aiden back on the bed.

"So just deal with it and so help me if you dare pretend to be me I will kick your ass, little brother." he let his eyes flash at Aiden once more for good measures to make sure he was getting his point across. He rarely pulled the big brother card, but he was right now. "Just sit there until I get back and don't you dare think about leaving this room." He was doing it for his brother's own good. Duke was pissed off at the moment and he couldn't let his brother get hurt. Even if he was ticked off too he wouldn't hurt Aiden like Duke wanted to. It wasn't like their former pack would have done, but he knew Deucalion was thinking of some kind of punishment for disobeying.

 **~EA AE~**

Aiden glared at the door when it shut to their room. He knew that Ethan had locked him in the room. He got up off the bed pacing the room around feeling like he was caged. It was probably the best thing he was locked in here at the moment. He wanted to go after Isaac and beat the shit out of him. He was also pissed that Duke had reprimanded him in front of the others. It hadn't just been at the school, no when he'd gotten back here Duke had gone off.

It was like their alpha knew that Ethan was only following him to keep him from killing anyone. It was usually both of them taking someone out, but this time he'd seen the look Ethan had given him too. His brother might have let him merge with him so they could take on Isaac and Scott. However, he'd felt that Ethan wasn't really into it. He hadn't felt the pure rage that he had even though it had been Ethan's bike they'd taken apart.

Ethan had gotten him out of Deucalion's grip though because their alpha had been angry with him. Most of the time Deucalion didn't physically touch them, he used the damn cane to give them the stupid cut from the tip. It was how they got reprimanded because Deucalion was the one that saved them from being killed. Ever since they had gotten here their alpha seemed like he was even more angry if it was possible. It was the first time Deucalion had ever lashed out by grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the wall. He'd felt Deucalion's claws against his throat and knew he was in for it.

He could easily get out by breaking the lock on the door right now. There wasn't any mountain ash outside the door since they couldn't touch that. Duke might have let into him, but he wasn't that cruel to lock him up like that. Besides the slash mark across his face Duke wouldn't physically touch him like their former alpha had done either. Duke had saved them from death; he wasn't going to kill them he hoped. Right now Ethan was making him cool off before he got his self into more trouble.

It was also a way to keep Kali from getting to him at the moment. When they stepped out of line she was the one that punished them. She was the second in command and she could be brutal. This was the first time that he had lost it though and gone after someone that he hadn't been told to. He sighed before going over to Ethan's bed flopping down face first. He wasn't going to get what he needed right now. He also wasn't going break the lock to go out where the others were at.

 **~EA AE~**

Ethan didn't go any farther than outside their door not wanting to get into an actual fight with Aiden. He also didn't want to see anyone else in the pack at the moment. He could hear Aiden when he flopped on the bed knowing that he'd moved like he told him not to. He closed his eyes letting his head fall back against the door. He was trying to figure how he could deal with his twin his self and not let Kali near him. It was coming because he hadn't missed the stay there for now part. Kali and Duke were furious at Aiden, but he didn't think they would do anything to harm him like their old pack. Deucalion had promised them years ago he'd never do that. It was why he had been shocked as hell. He had promised to show Deucalion the end of his own cane if he didn't let Aiden go. It was when he'd been told to get Aiden out of their sight, which he had.

He figured if he had locked the door it would keep Aiden in for a while and he might sleep. He wanted to stay mad at Aiden for what he had done, but he couldn't. They were the only family that either one of them had left. He didn't consider the other alphas family, Aiden was his only family. They'd die to protect each other and it was what he'd been doing earlier. He couldn't let Aiden get his self into more trouble than he was already in.

"Why don't you ever listen you stubborn butt?" Ethan asked his self out loud before getting back up and unlocking their room going back in. He couldn't stay in the hall and make Aiden think he was pissed enough to leave him. "Look, you are my best friend and little brother. I can't lose you and I don't think that he'd kill you, but you got to start listening to me Aid. When I say wait and don't, it means stop what you're doing even if you are furious." Ethan explained.

"They destroyed your bike and put mine in the school, but fine. I'll try and listen to whatever you say. I just can't promise that I'll remember it when I'm pissed off. It was our bikes, bro; nobody messes with my bike and gets away with it." Aiden said, but he couldn't bring his self to look back at Ethan. He knew that he was only a little upset now, but he couldn't take the disappointment he'd seen earlier.

"I never said I wasn't pissed at what Scott did, but we made it personal first, Aid. I didn't come back in here to start shouting again. I just didn't want you to think I had left." Ethan said before going over to the bed Aiden was on, which was his, and getting on the other side of it. "I don't agree with what you did, but we did have them running instead of fighting back right before Duke showed up," he smiled looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh it's we now?" Aiden asked turning over onto his side moving closer to Ethan. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I can't stand it when you're pissed at me," Ethan was the only person he had in the world that meant anything to him. "You know Kali's going to kick my ass later no matter if you locked that door."

"I know you are little brother. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you better listen to me next time. I say stop you actually stop instead of running like you did." Ethan said putting his arm around Aiden, "You're the only family I got can't lose you."

He let his bond for Aiden loose wrapping around his brother. It wasn't anything someone could see and only they could feel it. They had found out they could do it when they were two. He had done it everyday since then refusing to let Aiden think he was alone. Aiden had done it back just as much and it had saved them once. It had been like a shield to keep them safe the night they almost died before Deucalion had shown up.

"Never," Aiden said back closing his eyes knowing that if Ethan was there then he could get some sleep without worrying about having his ass kicked. He snuggled closer to Ethan needing to feel safe right now. He had known that Deucalion wouldn't hurt him, but he'd still felt pulled back to when they were in their former pack. They'd always clung to each other taking turns sleeping. It had been the only life he'd known for so long that he didn't know how to break the habit.

Ethan sighed knowing that there was still a chance of his brother getting more than a lecture from Kali. He wasn't going to let her touch Aiden though because he'd never let anyone touch Aiden in any way since they got free of their former pack. He had promised he was going get Deucalion back for what he'd done earlier when he'd dragged Aiden away. Aiden had protected him for so many years. He had found his will to fight back because of Aiden so he could protect Aiden now. He put his arm around Aiden tighter knowing that his twin slept better next to him. He couldn't sleep half the time without Aiden there either.

 **THE END**

 **EN: I'll let the reader decide if they want this to mean more than brothers, but didn't write it like that. Hope that you enjoyed. Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.**


End file.
